Disposable bibs are well known in the art. Such bibs can be provided for use on babies during feeding. Disposable bibs can have a laminate construction comprising multiple layers. For instance, disposable bibs can include an absorbent paper topsheet for receiving spilled food material and a plastic film backsheet for preventing penetration of spilled liquids through the bib and onto the baby's clothing. Other multiple layer bib constructions are also known.
The prior art also discloses bibs having a pocket structure for receiving solids or liquids which would otherwise soil the wearer's clothing. An example of a bib having such a pocket is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,445,231 issued May 1, 1984 to Noel. Noel discloses a bib having a gravitationally openable pocket. Other references disclosing bibs with various structures for catching articles include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,010,111 to Ralph; 3,945,048 to Shearer; 4,261,057 to Andersson; 4,649,572 to Roessler; and 4,706,303 to VanGompel.
One problem with known bibs is that pocket structures may not maintain an open configuration. Accordingly, the pocket structure may not be effective in capturing spilled materials.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a disposable bib which can be conveniently secured to the wearer's person.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a disposable bib having a pocket structure for receiving spilled food material.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a disposable bib having pocket structure, wherein the bib has one or more predetermined hinge lines, and wherein the bib has a pocket opening mechanism for providing deformation of the bib at the predetermined hinge line and opening of the pocket.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a bib having a pocket structure, wherein the bib has one or more predetermined hinge lines, such as a selectively located crease, and wherein at least a portion of the bib is foreshortened to provide deformation of the bib at the predetermined hinge line and opening of the pocket space.